Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an external device, an electronic device and an electronic system and, more particularly, to an electronic system including an external device and an electronic device which are connected to each other.
Description of the Related Art
Generally, a graphics card or a graphics chip of a notebook computer is configured at a mainboard of the notebook computer. However, with the configuration of the graphics card or the graphics chip on the mainboard, the size and the weight of the notebook computer are increased. The power consumption and heat are also increased when the notebook operates. Moreover, the size of a heat dissipation module should be increased to meet the heat dissipation requirement. However, it is not comply with the trend of light, small, and thin for electronic devices.